The Flower of Al Simhara & The Tourist
by dspprince
Summary: Based on one of my gameplays of The Sims 3. This two-part short story is about one of my OC characters visiting Al Simhara in the World Adventures expansion pack, where he meets and forms a relationship with one of the local Egyptian female sims, Rainia Badawi, as part of one of my own romantic drama gameplay sessions in The Sims 3. [OC x Rainia Badawi(in-game premade)]
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Al Simhara, an old town in Egypt, built against a river, and full of magic and mystery. It was a land of mummies, pyramids, and crocodiles. It featured many things drawn from Egyptian culture, including hidden tombs, and famous Egyptian landmarks such as the Pyramids, the Sphinx, and Temple of Queen Hatshepsut. Many tourists usually come to explore these landmark tombs, thereby undertaking adventures, and a trip to Al Simhara usually costs §1600 for a single tourist, plus §1000 for each additional member of a group.

Among the neighbouring families of Al Simhara, was the Badawi Family, or rather a couple, consisting of Hassan and his wife, Rainia.

Rainia Badawi was young woman with light brown skin, long black hair, dark eyes, wearing brown make up, pearl earrings, and a lovely traditional Egyptian long gown. Many tourists, and even neighbours and friends considered Rainia to be one of the most beautiful and attractive young women in Al Simhara, while also a woman with many talents including cooking, writing, singing, and even music playing, plus her intelligence and friendly charisma prompted traveling tourists to seek her out as a tourist guide, which was a part-time job she was happy to take as it would allow her to get out of her house and meet new foreign people of different lands and cultures, which she loves doing.

While initially a happy couple at first, Rainia and her husband had grown distant in the past three years, especially since her had become so busy with not only work, but also doing his own things, and doing little to nothing with his wife. What's worse was as Rainia's loneliness grew, so too did her desire to live a more exciting and leisurable life, and to have children of her own, something which her husband did not wish to have at all, thinking it would rob him of all his free plans.

One day during the early morning,while her husband was gone for the week, Rainia arrived at the community lot, known as Al Simhara Base Camp, where all the foreign travellers gathered, and it was by chance she met a handsome young man with light fair skin, brown eyes, a clean-shaven face, neck-length brown hair, and a thin and well-built body that wore a midnight blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes with blue markings.

"Hello, I'm Alex Anderson, and I'm from Bridgeport, America," he introduced himself. "I'm told that that you're the best person to give a traveller the best tour of the town."

Rainia smiled. "Well, it is certainly something I love to do."

"Excellent, and even better with a woman with such beauty," said Alex, making Rainia blush. "So, where do we begin? I have rented a car we could use to get around quicker."

The tour started out with Rainia leading Alex through the neighbourhood, including the houses of all the families. Then for the rest of the day, Rainia directed Alex and he drove them to each of the local community lots, including the Al Simhara Markets, the Al Simhara parks and camps, the Al Simhara fishing spots, and even Al Simhara's cemetery, Desert's End.

While leading Alex to explore one of the large basements beneath Desert's End, Rainia explained the histories of each sarcophagus, the use of the incense burners, and the urns which are displayed both on the ground as tombstones, as well as in specially built shrines.

Rainia managed to fascinate Alex with the stories of the Old Suad Adham, the Cursed Samir Kohar, the Drowned Naima Hakim, the Hungered Fwazia Akef, and the Fired Emad Rateb. He admitted that she was an amazing story teller, especially with such passion.

When a rat suddenly came out from the dark and raced past the light of the flashlight that they used to see through the dark basements, the rat scared Rainia into dropping her flashlight, and grab hold of Alex, while he supported her with an arm around her, as though he was protecting her. Once she realized her position, she gently backed away from.

"Oh, um, pardon me," she said, looking at him in embarrassment.

He smiled at her. "It's alright."

* * *

Once they left Desert's End, night time was already upon the town, and both Raina and Alex were sitting at one of the camp lots facing the oasis and surrounded by greenery among the desert, roasting food at the lot's fire pit.

"I must say, they were right about you being the best tour guide," said Alex, taking a bite of his meat on a stick.

Raina smiled as she was focusing on cooking her meat just right. "I am glad you had a good time."

"If you are not busy tomorrow, would you be free to give me more tours?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," she answered, then she changed the subject. "Tell me about your home. You said you're from the city of Bridgeport?"

Alex lowered his meat on a stick. "Oh yeah, I own one of the best pent houses among the tallest buildings in the city, where I have the best view of all the city lights."

Rainia's eyes were widened. "You must be very wealthy?"

"Well, I am the CEO of one of the best companies in the state," he said. "Of course, I do also own a mansion in Starlight Shores."

Raina was amazed. "Wow, you must be a famous person then, surrounded by all the best things money can offer."

Alex frowned a bit. "It was fun at first, but then the people, especially the paparazzi won't leave you alone, and they make a big deal about everything you do, and getting into your private life, and thus turning you away from being a normal person."

"But you do have family, yes?" Rainia asked.

"Not really," Alex dropped his face. "My parents are done, and relatives are distant. I am alone where ever I live, and all the fancy food, bed, money, and fans could never keep from my loneliness."

Rainia frowned. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's alright," said Alex. "It feels nice to be honest to someone about how I feel. But it probably seems weird to you, coming from a foreign stranger like me."

"No, no," Rainia insisted. "When I meet people from foreign lands, I prefer to get to know them for who they are, not what they are."

"Really?" said a surprised Alex.

"Um-hum," she and smiled winked at him.

Alex chuckled. "Wow, intelligent, beautiful, and cool. You really are quite the package, aren't you? Not even those beautiful stars in that beautiful night sky could shine brighter than you."

Rainia chuckled at his words, almost flirtatiously. "Oh stop it." Then Rainia sighed. "It is late. I guess I should be going home."

When Rainia got up and walked away, she stopped when she heard Alex called her.

"Rainia," said Alex, feeling really shy all of a sudden, and blushing. "It's a long way to walk without a car, and really dark. Maybe, it would be safe if the stayed with me in the tent tonight?"

Rainia was caught by surprise at the sudden request made to her by her new foreign friend. Initially embarrassed, she gave him an answer after she gave it a thought. "Yes," she said, smiling. "It would be safer that way."

And with that, they both turned in for the night, sleeping in the same tent, but that was all that they did, and nothing more, and nothing special.

* * *

The next day, Rainia led Alex through another tour of Al Simhara, this time taking him to see the Great Pyramids, the Great Sphinx, the Ruins of Karnak, the Temple of Queen Hatshepsut, and the Tomb of Discovery, followed by the Copper Quarry, the Mastaba Ruins, the James Vaughn Command Center, the MorcuCorp Criminal HQ, and the Library Under the Sands. Rainia further amazed Alex with her story telling of all these places, and then afterwards she surprised him again when she asked if he wanted to come by her house for the evening, which he accepted.

She lived in her residential lot known as The Dellach Palm House, which wasn't a big house, but it had all the nice features fit for a happy, humble, comfortable living. The secluded upstairs bedroom of their beautiful retreat offers a huge balcony for stepping outside on cool desert nights. The downstairs living room offers large windows for viewing the dunes on warm desert days.

"Oh, you a married woman?" asked Alex, as he was looking at a photo frame, while Rainia was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them both.

"Yes, but it isn't a happily one as you would expect," she said from the kitchen side, focusing on her cooking skills in making delicious traditional Egyptian Falafel.

While cooking, Rainia was singing the local Al Simhara songs, and Alex sat on the in the living room impressed as he listened to her lovely voice. She was even still humming it after she finished preparing the dish she served. They both sat and ate their food, and Alex was only further impressed by Rainia after tasting her own cooked dish.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's the best falafel ever!" he praised, and she laughed happily.

Once they were done, they both sat on the couch in the living room, where Rainia served tea, before she removed her sandals and allowed both her legs and feet to rest on top of the cushions.

"It's delicious," said Alex, after taking a sip from the cup.

"Hm," she nodded, while sipping her own.

"Raina, you had given me the best time of life, here in Al Simhara," he looked at her and confessed. "I would like to repay you someday, by paying for your visit to America, and letting me be your tour guide, with everything at my treat."

She calmly looked back him, speechless for a second, yet giving a warm smile. "I would love that very much."

They both looked at each other eyes, giving each other warm smiles. The moment felt longer than it did, especially as their eyes moved down to each other's lips, prompting them to slowly move their faces closer. Just for a brief few seconds were their lips so close to being pressed into a kiss, but it never happened as they pulled themselves away, still looking at each other.

"Um," Alex tried to speak. "Anyway, I'll be traveling home tomorrow morning. Thank you for having me, Rainia, it meant so much."

As Alex got up and prepared to leave the residence, Rainia was temping to call him, and maybe ask him to stay, just a bit longer, but she knew she couldn't stop him from leaving, after all his to Al Simhara was only temporary.

When Alex opened the door, he looked back at his tour guide. "I promise I'll call sometime soon," he winked at her, before he left.

Rainia was left alone again, and she knew the feeling of loneliness will return to her once more, and yet she felt warm as thought of Alex, believing that they would one day see each other again.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

It has been a week since Alex Anderson concluded his travel to Al Simhara and returned home to Bridgeport. The Egyptian woman who was his tour guide, Rainia Badawi, was now left alone with her neglectful husband. Recently, she tried to spend more with her husband, Hassan, but his lifestyle only seemed to repel her more and more, and Rainia's depression worsen greatly when he got aggressive one day, leaving her in tears, and anger.

One morning, when Rainia was sitting home alone, she received an unexpected call from her mobile, and was surprised to see that that caller was none other than Alex Anderson. In her excitement, Rainia answered the call.

"Hi, Rainia, it's me, Alex Anderson," said the voice from the phone. "I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"No, no, it's not a bad time," Rainia insisted. "Actually I wasn't doing anything. Just sitting at home, relaxing. Actually, I'm glad you called."

"Me too," he admitted. "I've been thinking about you for a while."

"I have actually been thinking about you for a while too," Rainia happily admitted herself.

"Well," Alex was feeling hesitant, "do you remember what I said before I left, that I would like to repay you someday, by inviting you and paying for your visit to America."

"Yes?"

"Well," Alex was still feeling hesitant, "I was wondering if you would like to take that offer and come visit my town and city for a few weeks, sometime this month?"

Rainia's eyes widened. "Oh?"

* * *

A week later, Rainia was already on the plane to America, due to land on the airport in Starlight Shores. She had accepted Alex Anderson's invitation and was more than excited to actually spend the next few weeks, not only touring the cities of Starlight Shores and Bridgeport, but also to be with her friend Alex. Her husband didn't mind if she was gone, or rather, he didn't care.

When Rainia arrived and came out of the airport in Starlight Shores, she was surprised to see that a limousine was waiting for her, and it drove her through the city in daylight, giving a wondering few of it.

According to the limo driver, Starlight Shores has always attracted people such as aspiring singers, musicians, and other performers make pilgrimages here looking for their big breaks -with its beautiful coastal setting, unique local culture, and eclectic and array of entertainment venues, performance competitions, and concerts. The city drew large crowds from all corners of the world. Many famous careers have been launched here, and new stars are being discovered every day.

Within the hour, the limousine brought Rainia to the address, 604 Vista Blvd, a residential lot known as The Castle, and it was this lot that was home to Alex Anderson. Once she stepped foot out of the limousine, she was welcomed by Alex's handsome welcoming face.

"Welcome, Madam Badawi," he greeted her with flattering kiss at her hand, "to my humble home, The Castle."

Rainia looked at the large manor form the outside, seeing its crimson roof tiles, and golden-coloured painted walls. When she was invited inside, her amazement was only furthered. This open aired, two-bedroom house redefines the meaning of perfection. A place where one can enjoy a good book in the indoor garden or take a relaxing stroll by its very own private pond. With four fireplaces, a separate dining room, and a number of cozy sitting areas, one was sure to be happy in this home. Plus, it had a nice view.

Rainia was given the bedroom within the right side of the house, a large room golden-coloured hall of a room, with a golden-coloured large bed, a dressing table, and a wardrobe, and of course, a bathroom. The first thing Rainia did, after the butler left her bags aside and left the room, was kicked off her sandals and jumped on the bed, feeling its soft luxurious embrace, which would have quickly put her to sleep if she wasn't so excited.

As he promised her, Alex acted as Rainia's tour guide across the city, taking to see its many community lots for the rest of the day in his Montalcino Fandango SE car, including the Holy Cow Memorial Hospital, the City Government Complex, the Gooder Public School, the C-Ment Shoe Factory, the Broad Street Business Tower & Grill, the Lidview Cemetery, the Market Basket, the Serenity Bookstore & Spa, the Urbane Center for the Arts, the Community Library, the Weight & Sea Rec Center, the Verde Park, the Tot Spot Playground, the Starlight Plaza, the Buckshot Lake, the La Laguna Park, the Delmar Beach, the Hoi Polloi Event Center, the Binder Clips Center, the Los Sueños Private Club, the Brotherhood of Fine Fellows Hall, the Port-A-Party Warehouse, the Flying V's Coffeehouse, Mick's Master Karaoke, the Rodeo-Go-Go, the MN8, the JRA International Equestrian Center, the Barney's Salon and Tattoo, the Landgraab Sell n' Swap, the Community Fire Department, and the Grady's Junkstop.

So many places all around, so little time to choose, and whichever place Alex allowed Rainia to choice was something she would have to think through over the night and morning, as it was getting late by the time they were done roaming.

The next day, after Rainia woke form her perfectly comfortable slumber, she enjoyed a good morning bath, and came down to join Alex for fancy breakfast in the lovely bathrobe she wore.

"So, have you decided where you want to go first and afterwards?" he asked.

On the first day, they spent the morning visiting the Urbane Center for the Arts, then after having lunch at the Broad Street Business Tower & Grill they spent the afternoon at the Serenity Spa. At evening, they both went to see a show at the event center, then afterwards they spent the night at the Los Sueños Private Club, followed by Mick's Master Karaoke.

Following the next two days were more of fancy exhibitions, lunches and dinners at restaurants, seeing shows and events, and partying, dancing, and singing at clubs. Then on the third day, Alex took Rainia shopping for clothes, accessories, and anything else she desired, and he was willing to pay for all of it for her.

On the fourth day, Rainia wanted to go to the Weight & Sea Rec Center to do some exercise, which Alex was happy to join her. As if Rainia couldn't surprise Alex enough, she proved to quite energetic and well in shape. Then for the rest of the entire day, they relaxed and walked at the Delmar Beach, with Alex in his dark blue trunks, while Rainia in her black tank one-piece swimsuit, which Alex couldn't help but stare at how attractive she looked in it.

"This place is so beautiful," she cheered, twirling around in the sun while feeling the sea water reach her feet on the beach sands. "I could spend days here."

Then afterwards they both went swimming in the beach waters.

* * *

At the start of the second week, Alex finally took Rainia to the city of Bridgeport. It was once a busy shipping town inhabited by sailors and smugglers. However, when the film industry came to the city, celebrities, simoleons, and the sparkling lights of fame took over. Now a vibrant city with an energetic night life and bustling club scene, Bridgeport had made its mark on the map. With all the lights on, will its past ever resurface?

The urban city center was where all the bars, clubs, lounges, and penthouses were located. The other section is an exclusive neighbourhood for the wealthy, where most high-star celebrities live in their mansions. There are other celebrities who live in the urban area as well, and the city center has a film studio for people who are employed as actors and actresses. The urban city center faces the ocean, while the wealthy neighbourhood is located further to the east. Fake taxi cabs would even appear across the town to simulate a bustling downtown feeling.

Just like in Starlight Shores, Alex took Rainia on a tour across the city of Bridgeport, where they would spend the next few days going to whichever place caught her interest after the first day, including the AJV Wellness Center, the Aquarius Poolside Club, the Banzai Lounge, the Bogaard Overlook, the Bridgeport Acres, the Bridgeport Public Library, the Bridgeport Eternal Rest Cemetery, the Bridgeport Sports Bar, the Buena Vista Resort, the Butterfly Esplanade, the Civic Plaza, Eugi's Local Watering Hole, the Marina Field, the Smuggler's Cove Beach, the Brightmore Disco Club, the Grind Dance Club, the Prosper Room Lounge, the True Modern Art Gallery, and Waylon's Haunt Dive bar.

During one night, they returned to Alex's own large luxurious penthouse. Alex came with a black suit, with a black shirt and tie, but not before he allowed his lady to go in first, giving him a full view of Rainia's sexy appearance in the black open-back formal v-neck dress she wore. They both stepped out into the best view of the city nightlights.

"I hope you had a good time, Rainia," said Alex.

"Every time with you is always a good time, Alex," she said. Then she looked at him with a seductive look, as she seductively rubbed her shoulders. "It's getting cold tonight."

Alex knew what to do. "Then perhaps we should warm ourselves."

Soon afterwards, they both sat in the penthouse's outdoor Jacuzzi, wearing the same swimwears they wore in the beaches of Starlight Shores.

"This trip has been the best and most exciting thing that has ever happened to me, Alex," she said happily.

"It was the best thing that has ever happened to me too, Rainia," he agreed.

Rainia cuddled up to Alex in the Jacuzzi, and he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder while his arm was around her. She sighed, feeling safe and warm being with Alex, warmer than the Jacuzzi made them both feel.

"Do you still plan on going back to Al Simhara?" he asked.

She sighed again. "No," she answered quietly, "I just want to be here with you."

After their long romantic moment in the Jacuzzi, they were both beginning to feel the weight of sleepiness upon them.

Later, Alex stood in the bedroom, topless, wearing only his long black pajama pant, Rainia approached him, wearing her black lace nightgown. He felt her light brown hands roaming around him, slowly snaking their way up his muscled chest, until they held his face.

"Make me believe you are the one," Rainia whispered, before she pulled Alex to press her lips into his, finally tasting him, while her taste drove him mad with lust and desire, making him follow her lead.

A moment afterwards, Alex laid his back on the bed, while Rainia straddled him, looking down at him full of warmth and passion. She rubbed her hands across his chest, feeling and enjoying the moment, before she bent down and gave him deep kisses. Then she straightened her back before he proceeded to quickly strip off his pants so that he was fully exposed to her, followed by her removing her nightgown so that she was fully exposed to him. Then she bent herself down at him completely, letting her entire light brown body press deeply into his light fair one, before she continued with more deep kisses, before they both finally claimed each other that night.

And it was since that night that Rainia Badawi decided she would leave her husband, Hassan, and move in with Alex Anderson. Within the year, Alex and Rainia were happily married, and eventually they had children. Rainia's dream had finally come true.


End file.
